Dear Santa
by lalliette
Summary: Bella sends her wish list to Santa. but Edward finds it. does Bella get her gift or not?


**Dear Santa**

Bella's point of view

Snow covered the streets as everyone rushes towards the stores, even in this small town. The shop windows are all full of signs that say 'merry Christmas' and twinkle lights cover all the lampposts.

I got out of my old truck and hurried out of the rain into the grocery store. I had some things to buy for Charlie's Christmas dinner and I want to buy them before the rush really starts. I would anyway rather have it out of the way.

I was standing in the queue at the checkout counter ready to pay when in front of me a little girl turned to her mom and asked

"Mommy, do you think Santa will get my letter?"

"Of course he will" she reassured her daughter.

That gave me an idea.

I rushed home. I had a whole bunch of Christmas cards that I wanted to post. I packed the food in the fridge. I went to my room to begin writing out those Christmas cards that I've been putting off for so long.

I was planning to send one to Renee and Phil, Billy and Jacob, the Cullen's and a few friends in Phoenix. Last I wrote a letter to someone that every kid wrote to.

Edward came over as I finished addressing the last insane letter. He knocked on the door. I rushed down to the kitchen.

"It's open love." I called

I didn't hear him but felt his arms around me. I spun around so that our lips could meet. He sighed and pulled away too soon.

"Edward, will you do me a favor? Please?" I asked turning so that I could hide my face.

"Sure, any thing."

"Could you please go post these for me? I need to get Charlie's dinner started." I gave him the pack of envelopes. He tucked them into his jacket pocket, kissed my forehead and left.

I smiled smugly as soon as he was out of the door. Either he or Santa would get my letter. Either way my letter gets delivered.

* * *

Edward's point of view

I would quickly deliver the cards to the post office and then I would be with Bella again. I drove faster at that thought. Curiosity burned more than my throat. Who was she sending these to? I took them out of my pocket. I would only look at their addresses

Only.

I flipped through them, one to us, one to her mom, one to Billy and Jacob and a few to addresses in Arizona that I didn't recognize.

But the last one grabbed my attention. I kept it in my pocket as I handed the others in.

I went back to Bella's house and stayed there with her until Charlie kicked me out.

As I drove home I opened the letter. It was addressed to Santa Clause. Santa Clause? She wrote to a fictional hero in the North Pole? I read it twice to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.

* * *

_Dear Santa _

_I don't know how the naughty or nice list works but if I do qualify for the nice list. I would like to become a vampire for Christmas. I know it's a lot to ask but I just want to spend forever with Edward. _

_Thank you_

_Bella Swan _

* * *

When I got home Alice was in stitches laughing, well she would be if vampires could get stitches. I was annoyed. I put the letter down on the table. That should answer everyone's unspoken question about Alice's hysteria and my annoyance.

They read the letter.

Esme and Carlisle understood at once, nodding.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Rosalie went to her room to contemplate her existence. I felt like joining her.

Emmett joined in with Alice's laughter.

Alice's laughter started all over again.

I went to my piano and started playing a random tune with an annoyed edge to it.

"How old is she?" Emmett asked between his fits "like is she four?"

I could see it from Bella's point of view. If vampires and werewolves could exist why couldn't Santa Clause?

An idea flashed into Emmett's head. Alice saw it in her vision seconds later. They took one look at each other and more hysterical laughter erupted.

* * *

Bella's point of view

Christmas Day

Under the heavily decorated tree there was a mysterious red and green box. The label said it came from Santa and his elf. I opened the box and found a Halloween D.I.Y Dracula kit including fake blood, plastic fangs and a black cape that will only fit a five-year-old.

Charlie looked at it, grunted and then turned to go raid the fridge.

At the bottom of the box there was a photo and a note. I took them both out and read the note. The note said that the photo was Santa and his most trustworthy elf.

The photo was actually Emmett dress up in a red suit and a fake white beard and Alice in a green elf costume complete with pointed ears. They must think I'm very stupid.

I got up and fished my phone out of my bag. I sent Alice a text message.

_Ha ha, very funny_

About a minute later my phone rang. I didn't check the caller I.D, I just answered

"Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas." With Emmett's booming laughter.

* * *

Authors note: I want to say this to Santa "I know you're out there!" even after everyone has destroyed my hopes and dreams I still believe in you. I better start running because when Simmy reads this she's going to freak and try to kill me (again). Maybe Santa will hide me. Oh well merry Christmas to everyone.  



End file.
